Immortality Bites
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Follows my story Here and Now. Lori finds out what Mac really when Michelle comes back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Warning From A Theif:

**Author's Notes:** This is due by request. Someone wanted to see Lori's reaction to Mac being Immortal so here it is. So, once again: Mac/OFC pairing. It's going to be a multicoated. This also features that girl Michelle from the eppy Rite of Passage. I'm making her a baddie so she's probably going to be a little OOC but not really since she was never a good girl to begin with. Still a work in progress. Updates will depend on the plot bunnies.

**Immortality Bites:**  
By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Warning From A Thief:**

"It looks like we got here just in time." Mac said to Lori as the two entered Joe's.

Joe was on the stage playing his guitar, something Lori always enjoyed. "He's a good musician." she complimented.

"There's a table up front. Come on." Mac said as he led her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her.

"Aren't we a gentlemen." she said.

"I try my best." Mac said. He then sat down next to her.

"Hey guys," one of Joe's barmaids came up to them. "Do you want your usual tonight?"

"That would be great." Lori said. "Mac?"

"Sounds fine to me." he agreed.

"All right, I'll be back." she told them and went back behind the bar. Joe finished playing and place applauded his musical efforts. He smiled and came down to talk to two of his favorite costumers.

"Lori, you work here, pretty soon you're going to get sick of this place if Mac keeps bringing you here." he teased her.

Lori laughed. "Sorry Joe, it's a good place."

"Well, the service could be a little better." Mac teased Lori.

Lori hit him playfully. "Don't go there."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who spilt a mug of beer on me." Mac reminded her of the first time they met. "Tell me is that always how you met a man?"

"Joe you really got to work on throwing people out of here." joked Lori.

"Trust me, I've tried. He just keeps coming around. I don't know what to do with him." Joe joined in on Lori's fun.

"Wait, whose side are you on?" Mac asked Joe. "Here you go folks." their barmaid came back with their drinks.

"Thanks." Lori replied.

"Hey Lori, do you think you can cover for me tomorrow?" the barmaid asked her. "I've got other plans."

"Sure, no problem." Lori told her.

"Thanks Lori you're a life savor." the girl said to her and walked off.

"Are you sure you don't mind working tomorrow?" Joe asked her.

"It's okay Joe, trust Me." she assured him. "Okay, keep this up and you just might get a raise." Joe told her.

She always worked. She hardly asked for a day off. "I'm going to hold you to that." Lori said to him with a grin. "So, does that mean tonight's its on the house?"

Joe laughed. "Don't push it," he teased her. "I better get back there and get to work. I'll talk to guys in a bit."

Joe left the two alone. The two started talking about the day and how it went. Then he felt it. The Buzz of another Immortal hit him like a ton of breaks. By the look on his face, Lori could see something was wrong. "Mac, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing." he lied as he continued to look around. Mac expected it to be Methos but it wasn't. It was someone else.

"MacLeod!" A familiar female voice called out to him.

"Oh no," Mac said when he saw it was Amanda.

"Who's that?" Lori asked.

"Hide me." he replied.

"Why?"

"There you are!" Amanda walked over to their table. "Oh," she saw Lori. "You're not alone."

Mac sighed. "Lori this is an old friend of mine, Amanda. Amanda this is my girlfriend Lori."

"Nice to meet you." Lori stuck out her hand.

Amanda took it and smiled at the Highlander. "Well, Mac you always did have good taste when ladies are concerned."

"Thank you, I think." Lori said as the two women parted.

"Excuse me one minute," Mac got up, exchanged a small kiss with Lori before he grabbed Amanda towards the bar where Joe was.

"Hey Amanda, welcome back." Joe greeted her.

"Its nice to see that someone is actually glad to see me." Amanda replied.

"What are you doing here?" Mac demanded.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Paris helping Michelle with her training?"

"I just came to see an old friend. It's been ages since we last saw each other." Amanda lied, which Mac knew. They saw each other last month.

"What did you do?" he asked. Mac knew all too well that trouble wasn't too far behind when Amanda came lurking around.

"Honestly, why do you always think something is wrong?" she asked him. Then she added quickly. "Don't answer that."

"Are you going to share with the class or not?" Mac demanded.

"Well... remember our friend Michelle?" she questioned.

"Yeah..." answered Mac. Michelle was the daughter of a friend of his. She was very troubled. Her father and her faught, and she dashed over in her car. She crashed and according to the police she died on impact, but Mac knew better. She'd been an Immortal all this time. He thought he could train her but he couldn't. She was too much like Amanda, and there was only room for one Amanda in this world. With Amanda in mind, he called her up and asked to train the troubled girl. He thought they would get a long but he was wrong.

"She ran off." Amanda finally answered him.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"I tried to help her out Mac, I tried I really did but she wouldn't listen to a thing I said." Amanda explained.

"And?" Mac knew there was more.

"She's kind of pissed off at you."

"Why? What did I do? I thought she liked me."

"She did, then she started to blame the whole Immortality thing you, and well, I just came back to warn you."

"Great. Just great." Mac shook his head. Just when things were starting to calm down, he thought.

Over at their table, Lori watched the two. Mac looked pretty angry. She wondered what was going on but didn't want to be rude and butt in. Mac would tell when he wanted to. "Um, Mac." Joe said.

"Yeah?" Joe pointed over in Lori's direction. Mac could tell she looked worried. He turned back to Amanda. "Look, go back to your hotel room or wherever you're staying and come talk to me later."

"Oh, I hope I didn't ruin your evening." Amanda said innocently.

"Goodbye Amanda." Mac didn't say another word and walked back to Lori.

"Is everything okay?" Lori asked once he sat down.

"Fine." he lied.

"Are you sure?" Lori asked him, still not convinced.

"Yes." he told her.

"Can we just forget about her and go on to enjoy the evening?" Mac pleaded with her as he took her hand into his.

Lori smiled. "That I can do."

The two leaned in so their lips could meet. Mac thought he would enjoy this as much as he could. He knew the shit would hit the fan soon enough.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Amanda:

**Chapter Two: Enter Amanda: **

"Mac, what is it?" Lori asked with concern when the Highlander bolted up in bed that evening.

"I thought I heard something." He answered.

"I didn't."

"I did."

The truth was, he felt a Buzz. Since Michelle was on the lose, he was very cautious now. "Stay here," he told Lori.

"Be careful." She warned him.

Mac placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving their room. He closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed he removed his katana from the inside of his jacket. Then he walked to the door, opened and prepared to strike but stopped when he found the source of the Buzz. "Amanda!"

"Gee, nice to see you too MacLeod." She told him. "Mind if we put the pointy sharp object down?"

"I should do it just so I could have some peace."

Amanda laughed. "You know you would get bored."

"What do you want?" he asked, but he all ready knew: "You need a place to stay don't you?"

"No, no," she lied. "I was worried about your friend."

"Try again." Mac said.

"Okay, fine. I do." She admitted.

"Who did you tick off this time?" he asked then he answered his own question yet again: "Never mind, don't feel like listening to that novel."

Inside their room, Lori couldn't take it anymore. She knew Mac told her to stay but he was gone for too long. She had to make sure he was all right. So, she slipped out of bed to check on the Highlander.

"Mac?" Lori questioned when she found Mac with Amanda. "What's going on?"

"I thought I told you to stay put." He reminded her.

"I got worried." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about this guy." Amanda assured her.

"Is everything okay?" Lori asked Amanda.

"MacLeod is thinking of turning a girl a way when she needs a place to stay."

Mac glared at her. She was playing her innocent game and he knew Lori would fall for it. "Is this true Mac?" she asked.

"No, of course not." He lied.

Amanda smiled. She had him. "You can stay, but only for a little while, got it." Mac warned her.

"She can stay in Richie's room." Lori suggested. "He won't be back from Europe for awhile. I'm sure he won't mind."

Richie had told Lori that he was needed to race there for awhile, but the truth was that he asked Methos for some more training, and Methos took him to Egypt to do so. True, Mac was an awesome teacher but it also was nice to get tips else where so his fighting style wouldn't be the same. Mac agreed to it. The Highlander bet he wouldn't mind Amanda sleeping in his bed but he would regret not being here later. At this point, Mac wished Methos was training him that way he would be far away from Amanda.

So, Amanda got settled in. It didn't take her long. When sleep finally claimed her, Mac was discussing this further with Lori. He was trying to convince her to let Amanda stay elsewhere.

"I'm sure Joe could recommend a better place."

"Mac, its fine." She assured him.

"I really don't think you know what you're getting into." Mac told her. "Trust me, I know here a lot better then you do."

"Is she really that bad?" Lori asked.

"She has some baggage with her." Informed Mac.

"We all got baggage." She reminded him. "Let her stay."

"You owe me then," he said with a teasing voice and a suggestive look. "Come here."

"Gladly." Lori said.

It wasn't long before these two were under the covers tangled up in each other.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Enemies:

**Chapter Three: New Friends, Old Enemies: **

The following morning Mac and Lori awoke to the smell of coffee. The two got dressed to find Amanda had beaten them to the punch. She was dressed for the day, and had them all a cup of coffee waiting for them. "Morning you two." She greeted happily.

"I see someone slept well." Mac noticed.

"Not really, it was awful noisy last night." Amanda teased them. "You two really need to keep it down."

Lori blushed. Amanda laughed. "I'm kidding." She told her. "Here, have some. You too MacLeod, you look like you could use a cup."

"With you around, I'm going to need a lot more then coffee." He replied taking her coffee. "It's not poison is it?"

"Now Mac, I'm ashamed. Why ask such a thing?" Amanda asked innocently.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" questioned Mac. "We could be awhile."

"Never mind," she said. "Besides, its not like you can work this machine anyway."

Lori laughed. "You do know him well don't you."

"That thing is evil. I don't care what you two say." He insisted that the coffee pot was possessed by evil demons that were out to get him. The truth was he really didn't know how to operate the machine. He never could.

"Don't worry Duncan, one day you will conquer the evilness which is the coffee pot." Joked Lori.

"Oh, I like this one." Amanda complimented Lori.

"Why do I have a feeling you two are going to get along just fine?" he asked nervously.

"Hey, what time do you have to go in tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Five, why?" asked Lori.

"Well, I was thinking we could spend the day together, and get to know each other better and exchange interesting gossip on Mac. Plus, go shopping."

"That sounds like fun." Lori agreed. "Mac would you mind?"

"Hold up, Amanda, could I speak to you for a second?" Mac asked and he dragged Amanda over before she could say anything. "Are you forgetting about Michelle?"

"No, I have her in mind."

"Then why are you taking Lori out where she can be an easy target?" Mac retorted angrily.

"It's better then keeping her cooped up in here all day like a prisoner. Then what are you going to tell her?" she returned. "Don't worry, I'll be with her the whole time."

"Fine. Fine. Just pay attention. Keep a look out." Mac finally let her win this one, but only this time.

"Come on darling, lets go." Amanda intertwined her arm with Lori's and the two were out the door leaving Mac alone.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Amanda asked Lori who sat across each other.

It was a couple of hours later, the two women invaded local shops buying a few things here and there until they got tired. They were now enjoying lunch at a Chinese restaurant.

"A few years now," She answered her.

"How did you meet?"

"At Joe's." informed Lori. "I've worked there for some time now. He was a regular. I liked him the moment I saw him but I felt it was a little unprofessional to date the costumers until Joe put his two cents in."

"You mean Dawson helped you two get together?" Amanda asked.

"In a way, yes."

Amanda laughed. "I never would have thought him as a matchmaker." She said.

"Finally, after spelling a mug of beer on him, we finally got together, and the rest is well, history."

Amanda's laughter grew louder. "Oh, Mac is never going to live this down. This is classic!"

"Trust me, he hasn't yet." Said Lori. "Okay, so now time to flip the coin. What about you? How do you guys know each other?"

"We're old friends." Amanda answered the best she could. "We go way."

"Did you ever date him?" asked Lori.

"Once or twice," Amanda told her. Well, more then that, she added this to herself.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Life got in the way," Amanda said. "That's all but we're still very good friends though."

"I can see why, he's a good guy."

"That he is." Amanda agreed. "Well, I'm stuffed. Lets get out of here and get some more shopping done."

The two finished up, paid for their meals, and went about their way to cause more chaos in clothing shops. However, when five rolled around Amanda dropped Lori off at Joe's. "Hello Joe." Amanda chirped as she and Lori in.

"What kind of trouble did you two cause today?" Joe joked with them.

"It's always trouble with you isn't it?" teased Lori.

"If you guys don't hush, you're going to give her the wrong impression." Amanda said. "Well, I'm going to go and get Mac in here. I'll see you in a little bit." Amanda waved goodbye and left the bar.

Just as she left someone else entered. "Hi, what can I get you today?" Lori asked her new costumer.

"Oh, I don't know surprise me." Her costumer answered.

An eerie feeling came over Lori. Her new costumer was a young girl, probably a few years younger then she was. She had long curly hair, and she was decked out in black. "Well, it would help if you told me." Replied Lori.

"You know what you could get me, well not really what, more on a whom." The girl said. "Know anyone by the name of Duncan MacLeod?"

"How do you know Mac?" Lori asked with concern.

The girl smirked. "So, you're his new one." She laughed. "There's something about MacLeod, he's not like others you know…"

"Is there something going on here?" Joe came up to the two ladies.

"Nope, I'm just leaving this joint." She said and got up from the table. "This place is dead anyway. Just tell Mac Michelle sends him her regards." Michelle then took her leave.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4: Vanished:

**Chapter Four: Vanished: **

"You were supposed to stay with her!" Mac yelled at Amanda as they made their way towards Joe's. The Watcher had called them and told them what happened. Mac wasted no time in getting there. Amanda was with him.

"You didn't say to stay with her!" retorted Amanda angrily. "I thought she would be fine there, which she is there remember?"

"This time." Mac reminded her. "Lori!" he called out when the two entered the bar.

"Mac!" Lori was happy to see the Highlander. Michelle had freaked her out a little. There was something about her. Lori wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked her.

"I am now." She answered.

"Joe, do you mind if I take her home?" Mac asked.

"But Mac, I'll be fine." Said Lori.

"I would feel better if you were home." Mac told her. "Joe?" he asked again.

"Its okay Mac. Take her home. She could probably use a day off anyway." Joe smiled at Lori.

"Thanks Joe." Lori said and Mac ushered her out of the bar and back home.

"You couldn't have warned us?" Amanda demanded of Joe when the Highlander and Lori were gone.

"She's not mine." Joe answered her.

"Who's her watcher?"

"Miley Bolton." He informed her.

"Well, couldn't you talk to her?" Amanda suggested.

"I can't."

"Why not."

"She's dead. Michelle killed her."

"Mac, whats going on?" Lori asked when they got home. "How do you know Michelle and what did she mean by you're not like other men?"

The Highlander sighed. It looked like this would be the time he had to tell her. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a sharp knife. This concerned Lori. "What are you doing?"

"I'm answering your question." He replied and he cut his hand. Blood leaked but when he wiped the crimson liquid away there was no cut.

Lori took his hand into hers so she could examine it better. "There is no wound here. Why?"

He gave her small smile. "I'm Immortal."

"What?"

"I'm Immortal, I can't die." He explained slowly. "I was born in the Highlands of Scotland 400 hundred years ago…"

Lori let go of his hand. "You're serious are you?" she asked him.

"Yes, and there is nothing I can do to change it. This is me."

"This is like a real life fairytale…" she said. "This would explain so much I guess… That Michelle girl, she's one too isn't she?"

"Yes. We have to fight each other for us to survive. In the end there can be only one…"

"And Amanda?" questioned Lori. Mac nodded his head yes. "This is really hard to take in Mac. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, and I didn't want you to be scared of me."

Lori hesitantly put her arms around him. "I could never be scared of you… No matter what you are…"

"But…"

"I need time to think about this okay…" she parted from him.

"I see."

"I can't leave though can I?" she asked. "That Michelle girl wants me to get to you…"

"I can't force you to stay." Replied Mac. "I don't want ever want you to think wrongly of me."

Lori smiled at him. "I'll be careful." She assured him. "Will you wait for me?"

Mac returned her smile. "As long as it takes." Then he watched her leave. The Highlander was once again alone.

Lori found herself in the park. She could sort out her thoughts here. She knew there was something about Duncan but she never knew it could be something like this… "Immortal…" she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, it really bites." Michelle came out of nowhere. "Hello pretty."

Before Lori could make a run for it Michelle grabbed her. Then they were gone.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5: Michelle vs Mac:

**Chapter Five: Michelle vs. Mac: **

"Mac?" Amanda was surprised when Mac returned to the bar. "Where's Lori?"

"I let her go." Mac answered.

"She knows?" questioned Joe.

"I told her." Mac told them.

"I guess she didn't take it too well." Joe figured.

Mac gave them a small smile. "She took it better then I thought she would actually. She needs time to think."

"I'm so sorry Mac," Amanda apologized and hugged him.

"Don't be." Mac replied. "It's going to be okay."

"Hold up," Joe excused himself from the two immortals when the phone rang.

"Give me MacLeod."

The Highlander knew something was up. He could tell by the Watcher's face. "What is it?"

"It's Michelle." Joe handed him the phone.

"What do you want?" Mac demanded.

Michelle laughed on the other line. "Really Duncan I thought you were so much smarter then that."

"I'm not playing your games Michelle." He warned her.

"I wouldn't be so rash Mac or you'll lose the prize."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Oh, I think you do." Michelle said. "Say hello Lorelei."

Mac heard Lori's muffled sounds on the other line. He cursed to himself. Michelle had her. "Let her go." Mac demanded when Michelle was back on the phone.

"That depends on you," Michelle informed him.

"What are your terms?" Mac asked.

"Meet me at the old warehouse downtown."

"Which one?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry, you'll feel me." Michelle said and hung up.

"Dammit," the Highlander cursed.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"She has her." Mac answered her and started to storm out the bar to go rescue Lori.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Amanda chased after him.

At the old warehouse Lori was tied up and her mouth covered so she couldn't scream. Michelle circled her like a vulture. "This is all his fault you know," she started to talk to Lori. "The reason why I am the way I am."

Lori knew that meant she was an immortal too. "He knew all along but never said a word until I ended up dead. My life is gone now. Now I have to go around to chop other Immortal's heads off just to survive…"

Lori didn't like the sound of that. Michelle saw the fear in Lori's eyes. "He told you didn't he? You know?" Lori glared at her. "But he didn't tell you everything. You know he has killed hundred, probably thousands! That's right Mr. Hero is a killer! And I think its time to have revenge, don't you?" Michelle asked with a laugh.

Michelle smirked when the Buzz came over her. "Ah, good he's here. You can watch."

"Michelle!" Mac's angry voice echoed off the walls of the empty warehouse.

Lori came into view. "LORI!" Mac cried out. Him and Amanda rushed to her. Mac tore away the cloth that covered her mouth. "Are you all right?"

"You got to get out of here Mac!" Lori warned but Michelle came out and kicked him out the way, sending Amanda with him.

"Another one," Michelle said. "Perfect, all the more power for me."

"You can't take two of us on." Amanda reminded her. "But you were never good at the listening part or following the rules for that matter."

"Maybe its because I had a bitch of a teacher." Spat Michelle.

"Oh, let me out her Mac! Let me take care of her!" Amanda pleaded with the Highlander.

"No. She's mine. You get Lori out of here." Said Mac.

Amanda went to help Lori. Mac stood up and faced Michelle. "Miss me?" Michelle asked as she wiped out her sword.

Mac followed her actions. "We don't have to do this."

"Trust me, I want to." Michelle charged at him, but Mac just moved out of the way. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Michelle, I didn't do this to you." Mac tried to talk to her but she didn't want to hear it.

"Lair!" she cried out and swung her sword at his direction.

Mac blocked it. "Its just who we are. There is no blame."

Lori watched. So, this is what he did when something came up. "Lori, come on," Amanda said when she got the finale not lose. "Lets go."

Lori got up. "Thank you, but I want to stay. We can't just leave Mac!"

"We have to!" Amanda told her. "You're a distraction. It will be better if we leave! Come on!" she pleaded again. This time she left with her.

"Dammit," cursed Michelle. "My little prize gotta way. Oh well, I'll just handle you first. Then go after her and Amanda."

"Please Michelle, don't make me hurt you." Mac pleaded.

"You all ready did." Said Michelle.

The two began to cross swords. Mac let her have the upper hand because he so badly wanted her to change her mind but she didn't. However, he gave her one last choice.

"Get out of here Michelle," Mac said when she was on the ground. He put away his sword. "Leave me, and my friends alone."

"NEVER!" Michelle cried out and surprised him with an attack to his side so she could bring him down but he was too quick for her. Mac did it out of habit, he took out his sword once more, and in a quick swish brought it to her neck. It was done. Her quickening burst all around him.

"What's going on?" Lori asked outside the warehouse when she saw the lightening, and the destruction of the site around her.

"Someone won." Answered Amanda.

"Mac?"

"We won't know until someone comes out." Amanda answered. Both women prayed for the Highlander's survival. Their prayers were answered.

"MAC!" Amanda and Lori ran to him and embraced him.

"Thank God!" Lori cried. "Are you all right?"

"What about you?" Mac asked.

"Much better now." She answered.

"What happens now?" Amanda asked.

"Her funeral." Mac told her. "Her parents can finally have something to burry instead of a memory." With that in mind Amanda and Lori helped Mac get in touch with Michelle's parents and helped them so a funeral could be arranged. They could finally burry their daughter.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta Go My Own Way:

"…I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way…"

-Gotta Go My Own Way, from: HSM 2

**Chapter Six: Gotta Go My Own Way:**

The funeral was over. Mac was the only one there now. He hated the way it ended but he had no other choice. It had to be done.

"Mac?" A familiar voice brought his attention from Michelle's stone to Lori.

"Lori." He said with a smile. The Highlander went to hug her but she stepped back. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I really appreciate everything you have done Mac," she began slowly. "But I can't handle this life style. I just can't."

"I was hoping you were going to stay with me." Mac said, disappointment flowed through his voice.

"It's just too much." She continued. "Plus, worried about you, or what about me?" Lori sighed. "I was scared as hell Duncan. I really was."

"Then this is it?" he asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so." She answered in the same matter. "I don't regret meeting you though."

"We're still friends though right?" Mac asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered. "I know you're a regular at Joe's. There's no way we can completely disappear from all this." Lori told him. "Besides that, I like it here. I couldn't live anywhere else."

"At least our paths have crossed," replied Mac with a smile. "I will miss you."

"Me too." Lori replied and pulled him into a finale embrace. "I'll be seeing ya Highlander." She smiled then she pulled away and Mac watched as she left the graveyard.

Mac was back at square one. Alone. The gypsy words echoed around his head: "You have many women, but marry none!" her voice screamed. "You will be alone! You hear me? Alone!"

Then again this was how it was. Not every love he fell into was left in a happy ending. As sad as he was, he looked at one good: at least she got out. He wouldn't have to worry her. He would just miss her like hell.

A Buzz caught his attention. He smiled when he saw Amanda. "I just saw Lori leave. Is everything okay?"

"No, she couldn't handle this after all."

"Most of them can't." Amanda reminded him.

"I know, its still not easy though."

"Do you think she'll say anything?" Amanda was slightly worried she might reveal their secret.

"No, she won't." Mac was sure of it. She wasn't like that.

"I got a lovely idea." Announced Amanda. "How about we go to Pairs and escape for awhile uh?"

"That might be good." Mac agreed.

"Because we'll always have Pairs." Amanda smirked at him.

That was true. They might end up alone sometimes but when everything else failed: they would always have the Pairs.

Fin.

**Author's Notes:** This is the end of this one. I wanted a different ending for Mac. I wanted Methos to have the happy ending this time. Well, in a way Mac got one but not the one he wanted. Yes, this chappy was inspired by the song Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2. Yes, I love that musical! Don't judge me! LOL!


End file.
